The Zeitgeist
by refracted
Summary: Welcome to Uchiha Sasuke's book of time.


I've had this story for about a month now. I don't know exactly why I wrote it, but to be honest, I've always admired Sasuke's character. He's always shadowed as the prime antagonist however I believe there's a lot more to him than just that... so here we are. :)

This is dedicated to **DeepPoeticGirl**, who shared with me the similarities of our relationships with different guys and the comparison with Sasuke and Sakura. This one is for you, you amazing girl. :)

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

The Zeitgeist

.

.

.

**INTRODUCTION**

If Uchiha Sasuke ever had a book of time, it would probably be one of the most corrupted literatures in history.

Wrecked, haunted, dark… I agree it is. But dare I say it, please read his book.

Please read his book of time.

I call it _The Zeitgeist_, because I've always somewhat been a fan of irony, and as the phrase 'zeitgeist' infers a positive connotation—"the spirit of an age"—I can assure you now that there is nothing positive about this book.

Because, think about it.

This is Uchiha Sasuke! How can he be _spirited _if he _never had a heart_? This is Uchiha Sasuke we're talking about. Hah! He's _heartless._

But I still say this: please read his book.

Amongst all of the corruption it is probably one of the most heartbreaking books you'll ever read and see.

And if, one day, you decide to flip over a page, you might see the contents. You might see the three different chapters of the book.

The past.

The present.

The future.

However, that is if. That is if you look above the cover of the book being covered with words of 'revenge, revenge, revenge,' and if you withstand the ghastly atmosphere that the book brings upon you.

This is Uchiha Sasuke.

Who ever _cared about Uchiha Sasuke? _Who ever wanted to read his story? Who wanted to _fix him_?

That's just one hint for you to why there's minimal supporting characters in this story. In fact, funnily enough, there's only about three.

Maybe only those three people cared about Uchiha Sasuke.

So, turn on your bedroom light. Lay on your bed. Grace your glasses if needed. Keep that coffee aside you on the table. And perhaps, just perhaps, keep some spare tissues.

Let's begin reading.

.

.

.

**THE PAST**

The first thing you see is rather… confronting.

I know. Indeed, it is.

A picture.

I'll paint the image for you if it hasn't already shot bullets into your mind. You see a young boy standing but almost fallling. Yes, yes, that's little Uchiha Sasuke at the age of eight. Parallel to him is an elder version; a katana grasped by his side and already smeared by blood. Uchiha Sasuke is his name.

His brother.

Below are figures that are shadowed but the blood that is pooling below them like spilling milk is all too clear. You don't tear at that image, though. You tear at two certain people who stand out the most (though satirically enough they are far by deceased).

Uchiha Fugaku and Uchiha Mikoto. The strength and the heart.

This is the family of what could have been. Because we _all _know, the past is about what could have been. The past is about what is gone.

Itachi's expression is emotionless. I'll tell you this now, you'll be seeing that of him often.

But Sasuke's crying. (In disbelief, anger, sadness? Who knows. We just know that his brother just killed_—_no, _massacred _his entire family.) And I'll also tell you that you won't be seeing much of that at all.

In ache, you turn to the next page. The next few pages are flashes of Sasuke's happiness before the incident. You see photographic portrait pictures of Sasuke's smile.

You start to think, why are these shown after the massacre?

Because you never realise what you have until you lose it.

(_Sasuke's smile. _It was so special.)

After the montage of shining innocence, you see a familiar face. Oh, isn't it that copy ninja? It's Hatake Kakashi.

What is Hatake Kakashi doing in Sasuke's past?

I'm pretty sure you're quite aware to why.

In Team 7, Hatake Kakashi out of anyone had the most expectation for Sasuke. Sasuke was seen as a student who was flying with colours. He had so much potential. So much damn potential.

He didn't know it was going to be wasted.

He was seeing himself in Sasuke. He started to see Sasuke as his son. He brought him up with his techniques, the chidori, the Sharingan. He wanted to see a person who wouldn't make the same mistakes as he did. The mistakes with Uchiha Obito and his death.

He never wanted Sasuke to become heartless.

That's funny.

Expectations never seem to be reached anyway.

So why does Hatake Kakashi appear as a part of Sasuke's past? It's because Kakashi is everything of what Sasuke _could have been. _That's what it's all about. Sasuke's potential is far gone, because what potential is it if it was turned to be used by evil? What power is that?

Is that even power?

Or is it just sickening darkness?

The sad thing is, Hatake Kakashi would always be more disappointed in Uchiha Sasuke than Uchiha Sasuke ever would be in himself.

.

.

.

**THE PRESENT**

The first few pages of this chapter begin with the colour of yellow.

Yellow, yellow, yellow.

A new beginning.

Then slowly, it moulds into a deafening black. You could say that it did quite 'colourfully' describe Sasuke's transformation of protagonist to antagonist. Or maybe we're just being too black and white. Maybe there's still good in him. Maybe he's an _anti-hero._

Maybe.

You see flickers of someone's bleeding face. He looks familiar, you think. You swear you've seen him before in this book. You have. It's Uchiha Itachi, Sasuke's brother.

But what is that?

Is he smiling?

The bittersweet melancholy is cut short when you realise that the katana thrust into Itachi's chest is Sasuke's, and yes, it's all true. Yes, that's Itachi reaching out with his finger to touch Sasuke softly on the forehead.

"_I'm sorry, Sasuke, but this is the last time."_

You can hear the now lone Uchiha's piercing howl of agony.

But the present is the most realistic; no matter how much it hurts. The present contains all that is happening now and there is no spaces to keep memories or hide the truth. However, there is enough space to have Uchiha Sasuke's second person introduced.

Uzumaki Naruto.

Amongst the sheer grin and sun-kissed blonde hair, you see punches of hatred directed towards this boy. This boy that wanted to be Hokage. This boy who wanted to know who his father was. This boy that wanted to be accepted.

This boy who wanted to _save Uchiha Sasuke._

Quite a mission, taking that on. Trying to save someone who's in degrading darkness. However, this is the present, and Sasuke couldn't deny it. Naruto had grown strong.

Sasuke had just forgotten that Naruto had always been strong.

The present of Uchiha Sasuke is mostly filled with battles. Most of them, which, indeed he has won. But who are we kidding? He's not invincible, unconquerable or infallible. Whatever synonym you want to think of, he's not it.

He's just seen that way. Maybe he really isn't that way though.

Naruto's always able to form that crack in his apparent unbreakable shield. Because that's Naruto who's not giving up without a fight. And that's Naruto who's grinning in the light of chidori nagashi. And that's Naruto who's crying when Uchiha Sasuke, the _traitor, _the _heartbreaker, _the whatever-the-fuck-you-want-to-think-of walks away.

You would think that Sasuke, for such a fearless person, ran away quite too many times.

But no matter how many times Sasuke ran away, Naruto would always run after him. And as each time went by, he would run a little bit faster.

One day, he'd catch up.

.

.

.

**THE FUTURE**

The final chapter was all about what-could-have-been.

Contrary to popular belief, Sasuke always had plans for the future. Even if ever since he had killed his own brother, his life had slowly died away, it didn't mean that he didn't have hope.

Uchiha Sasuke always had hope.

Everyone had hope.

You discover that there's several pages filled with pictures of cherry blossoms, none of them that are ever the same. You almost feel like you're hallucinating when you feel that you're slightly warmer and that the pages give off a scent.

Here is his third person: Haruno Sakura, the cherry blossom.

She was so vibrant. She was always so alive, no matter how much you broke her down. And Sasuke knew this. Sasuke knew that no matter how many times he shattered her heart like glass, she'd be coming back for more.

Because akin to Naruto and Kakashi, she wanted to _save Uchiha Sasuke._

But she would do it in an entirely different way.

Kakashi would renew Sasuke of his skills and honour and Naruto would replenish Sasuke's meaning of friendship and laughter.

Sakura, however, would be the only person to give him back what was most important.

His smile. His _heart._

Sasuke's not heartless, despite how many times I have said it, or how many times people all around the Shinobi world have.

Sasuke is just repressed emotion.

And maybe, one day, if he ever came home, he might open himself up again. Maybe, one day, he'd be able to renew his honour and dignity. Maybe, one day, he would become one of the most respected ANBU. Maybe, one day, he'd be best friends with Naruto again. Maybe, one day, they'd cover the hills of Konoha with their brother hood. Maybe, one day, Sakura would capture his heart. Maybe, one day, he'd be watching her walking down the wedding aisle.

Sakura, I knew, however, never needed maybes. Haruno Sakura _believes. _And she knows, she knows, he will come home.

And she was right.

Her smiling face is the last thing you see of the book, and you start to think that Sasuke perhaps kept that image with him for the past several years.

You close the book, and you stop reading. We are already at the future.

I wonder where all the time has gone. I am standing in the Hokage tower, looking out of the wide windows at the view of Konoha. I am watching a particular spot, though.

I am watching the gates of Konoha.

Won't you look at that?

Uchiha Sasuke came home by his own decision. There may be ANBU members already changing him up and dragging him along for trials, but he came _by himself. _

Sasuke might just be taking the few first steps from villain to hero. And what a recovery it will be.

Naruto is of course the first person who finds him (or, rather, collides into him) with a hug so tight and warm that it feels like Sasuke never left.

Kakashi is the second to find him, and though he is distanced from Sasuke with concern and doubt, he reaches his hand out and ruffles his hair. I see a laugh emerging behind his mask.

Even though Sakura was third, that did not mean she was last. She was as equal as any one of them. She stood before Sasuke, looking at him with a mix of shock and caution. Nonetheless, a smile that reminds you of the morning to every day (it shines just as bright, too) graces her lips and suddenly everything's _okay._

Everything is perfect.

And for Sasuke, that is enough.

They let him go calmly, for they know he will be judged fairly. After all, I am the one who will judge him.

I am Tsunade, Hokage of Konoha, and you know… I think that this is not going to be the end of the book filled with what-could-have-been, but rather another chapter for a new beginning.

I open the book for you.

It is time for Sasuke to paint the next story, but he is not alone. Kakashi, Naruto and Sakura will be with him.

I hope you'll continue reading.

.

.

.

The End

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews are appreciated. :)<strong>


End file.
